


Set the World on Fire

by allislaughter



Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Incorrect Lyrics, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Rig likes to sing while he works sometimes. Sometimes he doesn't remember the lyrics correctly. Deacon likes to egg him on.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Set the World on Fire

_ “I don’t want to set the world on fire,” _ Rig sings as he draws.  _ “I just want to start a flame in your heart... When I’m with you I have but one desire... And that is to start a flame in your heart.” _

Deacon lifts his brow and listens to the mistake in the lyric. Rig hasn’t seemed to notice...

_ “I’ll start no ignition of a rocket to fame,” _ Rig continues.  _ “I just want to be the one you want. And if there’s ambition to start up this game. I want to be one you’re dreaming of, believe me...” _

Deacon chuckles.  _ “I’ll start a petition and put down my name, just because I know that’s what you want. On this condition, with fires to tame, I’ll start the one I’m dreaming of, believe me.” _

Rig looks up. He grins.  _ “I’ll try an audition to stardom to fame, so that I can be the star you want. It takes no magician or fantasy claim, just to be the one you’re dreaming of, believe me.” _

“You used fame already,” Deacon says.

“But I didn’t use audition yet,” Rig argues.

“Got me there.”

“Are you two singing song lyrics wrong again?” Nick calls from the next room.

“Yes,” Rig calls back.

“...We have a radio, you know.”

Rig blinks.  _ “...I have no cognition and no sense of shame—” _

“Never mind,” Nick groans.

Deacon laughs and leans towards Rig. “Go on.”


End file.
